Season 2: Reality Bites
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: im not really fond of this season so I decided to take it head on myself.
1. Chapter 1

"Facing the true demons inside"

Aiden's eyes popped open as jumped out of bed in a fit of fear, and his body sweating heavily.

He looked around realizing he is in his room, no sign of Bishop, and it was a new day. "Another nightmere? Fuck I cant take this anymore".

Aiden raced out of bed into his clothes, and headed with increase speed to the vacant living room. Aiden stopped a disappointing look in his eye exposed the real reason for his sadness.

Josh, Sally, and Aiden had spent the next couple of weeks apart after the death of Bishop.

It All started when Aiden was told "Mother" was coming to Boston to put him in charge of the mess Bishop left.

Josh yelled at him, Sally fought him, and eventually they all started to pull away. Aiden awoke from his nightmere come true when he heard his best friend Josh open the door.

"Josh, we need to talk about…" Aiden stopped talking as he watch Josh pull Nora into the house, and pinned her to the door. A sting of jealousy hit Aiden as he watched Josh devour Nora's lips.

Nora turned to look at Aiden who's eyes had turned black, souless, and his fangs had come out. She kissed Josh one last time, and slowly left the house not knowing what to expect tomorrow.

"We need to talk Josh, and by the way where is Sally?" Aiden continued to try his best to get to Josh in someway. "Sally? She left to go find herself Aiden" Josh said as he scoffed at Aiden, and headed up he stairs.

Aiden had enough of Josh's attitude. "What is your problem Josh huh?" Aiden asked as he grabbed Josh's hand. " Nothing, nothing at all" Josh said turning his face away from Aiden.

"Look we need to talk Josh Now?" Aiden commanded forcing Josh to the wall and sending a shockwave through Josh's spine. "Ray was right you ant trust you fucking bloodsuckers" Josh said regaining himself, and calling up some vampire strength.

"I'm moving in with Nora, and Sally will probably join me" Josh said as he raced up to his room. Aiden let a incredible screech that echoed throughout the house and let his anime instincts take over.

Josh had packed up every aspect of his life from last year into to duffle bags, and headed down stairs. "What the hell?" Josh screamed as he descened into darkness, and then out of nowhere Aiden appeared with a candle lit.

"Josh, you are not leaving me…do you understand?" Aiden said as he put the candel down. "You have the whole fucking Vampire state, Mother, oh and not lets forget your drinking live again" Josh said as he stared down at Aiden,

"You gave up on me Josh, and I couldn't take it anymore…I" Aiden just stood there realizing Josh was different.

"I'm sorry Aiden but I've change now" A new josh has arrived one with confidence, power, and influence. "I know, I can see it Josh, but its me Aiden" Aiden said looking at Josh's expression.

"How did we get here Aiden" Josh said as she stared at Aiden waiting for some form of answer that escaped Aiden's mind.

"I don't know Josh, you need to forgive me, and I need to face my fears" Aiden said as he approached Josh. Josh grabbed his hand pulling him into a hug, Aiden smiled, and then faced Josh.

"What are you doing Aiden" Josh asked as Aiden's eyes turned black with lust, and pressed his lips against Josh. "I don't know, but its feels good" Josh let go of his inhibitions kissing Aiden back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you put everything aside?'

"Can you forgive me Josh?…Can you?'' Aiden asked. As he approached Josh with a certain swagger.

He felt confident for the first time in his life as a vampire, it was all due to Josh and he loved that.

Josh made him feel good about himself, he made Aiden feel loved, and cared for .

"Yeah,..yeah of course" Josh said as his mind begins to swirl with all sorts of thoughts about his past,

Aiden, and the future.

Aiden stared into Josh's eyes, waiting for some sort of sign, and Josh replies with a smile.

He then calms his throat, sighing as he pushes Aiden back at bit, and then rethinks his life.

"It is not easy I get it…you have so many things against you, but just stop making stupid mistakes." Josh said.

Josh pulled back staring into Aiden's eyes hoping to make him realize the significance of it all.

"I know, I know Josh, but if you are by my side I'll be fine" Aiden reaches for Josh hand who was staring into space.

"First we mend our relationship, you help me get off live blood, and then we find Sally".

Aiden said it point blank, straight to the point, and with no problem since he know it was the honest truth.

"What about Nora, huh Josh?" Josh turned around hoping to skip the answer entirely, but knowing Aiden it was a failure.

"Well…uh I guess she does not have to know" Josh said waving his hand to indicate that he was uncomfortable.

"Josh, Josh you have to tell her today" Aiden insisted as he grabbed Josh before he escaped.

"How do you feel about me Josh?" Aiden asked waiting for a firm straight answer from Josh.

"Well I like you, I like you a lot, but this all new to me" Josh said once again avoiding the question.

Aiden smirked looking over to the burning candle, and he began to think of the all possibilities that could happen. Josh could feel his heart beating, and pushing away any doubt.

"Josh I don't like you, I love you, and I know you feel the same" Aiden said making it very clear to Josh.

"Ok fine Aiden, I guess…vice versa." Josh said letting a small smirk creep over his face.

"Could you open up the house now please?" Josh asked Aiden as his breathomg accelerated in panic.

"Ok…ok only if you call Nora Now" Aiden said raising finger to point to Josh,

Aiden rushed through out the house to open up the windows and more to let the light back into the house. Josh let out another sigh of relief.

TBC

Read and Review please


End file.
